Love Is Blind
by gohamm15
Summary: AU Story: Neal breaks the law and Peter is far from happy. WARNING (Will contain spanking scenes) So if you don't like don't read...


_**Neal POV**_

It was suppose to be an easy job, an in and out kind of job but I might have gotten a bit too cocky and maybe a tad reckless and ended up getting caught by no one other than Agent Peter Burke who so happens to also be my dad!

Peter and Elizabeth had adopted me when I was ten and tried their best to teach me 'right from wrong'. But once I met Kate, she showed me how 'wrong' could sometimes feel so good, I loved her and wanted to make her happy. I also loved the excitement of pulling cons with Kate and had been doing so behind my law abiding dad's back for a couple of years. The disappointment in Peter's face kind of made me want to cry, I love him and Elizabeth, they've been my mom and dad for the last eight years and I never meant to hurt them... but I did the moment Peter had caught me red handed with a stolen necklace in a closed jewelry store he had been staking out. He made me put it back in it's displace case then hauled me to his office. For a second I feared he was going to arrest me but he didn't. He actually ended up covering for me.

"You are so lucky, if you were anyone else you'd be sitting in jail right now!" Peter was livid as I just stood in front of him with my eyes studying the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I felt him take a firm hold of my chin and force me to look up at him. His eyes narrowed into mine and I began to get teary eyed then he let loosened his hold of my chin when he saw my tears.

"I'm sorry, dad." I pitifully crooked out

"You're sorry? No, you're sorry you got caught!" He firmly grabbed me by my arm and lead me out the room.

"Dad, I can walk just fine, let go of me," I muttered embarrassed as I noticed a few of his fellow agents looking at us. He simply ignored me and I gulped nervously as he led me to his car. He pushed me sit in the backseat and even strapped me in like I was a little kid. The drive home was tense and I noticed his eyes shift at me a few times from the rear view mirror.

I was relieved when we finally arrived home. Elizabeth greeted me with a big hug and kiss then to my surprise she swatted me hard on my ass! She hadn't done that since I was twelve!

"Neal Caffrey Burke, what were you thinking young man?" She demanded as I covered my rear and backed into Peter and wondered when he had told her what I had done.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room?" Peter suggested as he pulled me along and lightly pushed me to sit on the couch. Peter sat across from me on the coffee table while El sat beside me. I nervously fidgeted while I felt their stern eyes on me.

"We're waiting for an explanation Neal," Peter expressed clearly angry.

It's just ...I just...liked it-,"

"You liked it! That's what you got to say for yourself! Oh I can promise you, you won't like it once I'm through with you!" Peter grabbed me and swiftly flipped me over his knees and gave me a tremendous swat right on my sit spot that stung like crazy.

"Peter!" Elizabeth objected at his treatment of me while I deeply flushed. I hated being over his knees and especially in front of her!

"Did you not hear what he just said? He said he liked it! What he needs is a good spanking for him to understand just how wrong he behaved."

"You're right; I'm taking Satch out for a walk."

"No Mom! Don't let him spank me!" I begged as I tried to escape my dad's strong grip.

"Dad! I'm too old! Let me go!"

"You broke the law Neal! I try to uphold the law everyday and you go ahead and break it because you liked it! Well, you're going to learn not to like it over my knee tonight," He undid my pants then with a quick yank had me bare bottomed with my pants and underwear around my knees!

"Dad! No!" I begged as I squirmed feebly tried to free myself from his strong grip.

"Yes Neal, Stealing is wrong! There's no fun in it!" He told me before he let his arm fly and strike my bare bottom with gusto. I moaned and withered in pain while I tried my best to keep my cries silent. But after a few minutes my bottom felt like it was completely on fire. I could no longer hold back my whimpers when tears started to course down my face as he continued to spank me hard.

"Stop, it hurts! I'm sorry, please stop!" I cried out in agony but he continued to spank, completely ignoring me. The worst part that broke me was when he focused on my sit spot and it felt like he put extra strength in those swats.

"Oww! ... Oww! ..." I sobbed it felt like it would never end till it finally did. He swiftly stood me before him while I wildly sobbed clinging to my burning bottom. "No rubbing, I want you to feel that and remember it whenever you want to break the law for the fun of it." He pulled my arms forward then held my hands within his own. "Now, you are going to stand in a corner to think about your actions. I've never been more disappointed in you son and it will take some time before you can gain my trust back." He said as he firmly pulled me to face a corner. When I reached down to pull my underwear and pants up I felt a couple of swats to the back of my thighs and I jumped and cried in pain, "Oww!"

"Did I say you could pull up your pants? No I didn't so kick them off since we are not done yet, "

Fat tears rolled down my flushed cheeks as I slowly kicked off my pants and underwear. I didn't want to be spanked anymore! My bottom was already on fire! I wanted to badly rub my burning bottom as I stood in the corner but knew better than to anger Peter further so I obediently stood and did my corner time sniffling softly. After standing there for about a half an hour he finally called me out just as El entered the house. I blushed and was thankful my shirt covered my modesty, but I stretched it down further not at all wanting to give her a sneak peak. I was relieved she didn't even look my way, and went directly to the kitchen.

Peter was not at all sympathetic and took me by my arm up the stairs to my room. He sat on my bed then drew me to sit on his knee. I looked at him in surprise since I was expecting to be face down over it not sitting on it. I squirmed as he held me close, "Neal, please explain what you were thinking when you tried to steal that necklace today? Do you know how lucky you are? That it was me that caught you? I risked my career for you today to ensure no one tied you to any of the previous crimes that I'm now certain you were behind. Do you know how I felt today when I realized the person I was after was my own son!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Kate really wanted the necklace and-"

"Kate? Is she the one that got you into this?"

"No-"

"Don't lie to me! Did she ask you to steal it for her?"

"I don't want her to be in trouble!" I begged as tears fell from my eyes.

"You're my priority, not her. If she is responsible for convincing you to break the law then you'll not be seeing her again-"

"No! You can't make me stop seeing her!"

"I can and I will, you will do as I say, end of story." He caught me by surprise when he flipped me over his knee again. "No! Don't spank me anymore! It hurts!" I pleaded as I squirmed helplessly.

He ignored me, pushed my shirt up to the middle of my back and started to swat my ass hard. It stung terribly since I was already really sore so I was already crying hard by the tenth swat. He ignored my cries and soundly spanked me till I lay slumped sobbing my heart out over his knee. He pulled me up then sat me on his lap again and held me close as I cried even harder as my blazing red ass rubbed against his thigh.

"I... M'so-rry d-ad, I wo.. won't steal e... ever again." I sobbed and clung to his neck as I buried my hot, wet face into it.

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo," He held me close and rubbed my back soothing me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


End file.
